Reko Yabusame
| romaji = Yabusame Reko | image = reko big.png | aliases = *Punk lady ( ) *RECO | affiliation = *SkullNutz ( ) *Samurai Yaiba (former) | occupation = Singer/songwriter | age = 23 Reko AI | birthday = | relatives = *Alice Yabusame (older brother) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed father | species = Human | gender = Female | height = 169.1 cm (5'7") | weight = 55 kg (121.3 lbs) | hair_color = Black | eye_color = Black | status = *Dead *Alive (if the fake Reko is killed) | date_of_death = Chapter 2, Part 2 | cause_of_death = Fake Reko wasn't killed }} Reko Yabusame ( |Yabusame Reko}}) is one of the 20 chosen to participate in the Death Game. She is a 23-year-old singer-songwriter. Appearance Reko is a slender woman with a smaller bust when compared with the other female participants, but taller than average at 5'7". Reko has blackish-brown hair primarily, but lighter brown bangs that frame the left side of her face. She wears heavy black eyeliner with droplet-like shapes drawn beneath her dark eyes. She wears a sleeveless black coat with a high collar, that separates into several strands at the waist, a gray sleeveless turtleneck top with red and gold accents, gray gloves with accented red parts, a red fanny pack with three zippers, and black pants with red accents. Reko is seen without makeup for a brief period of time after Alice's death. It's implied that this is due to her crying and therefore, it was washed away, but she revitalizes and starts wearing it again at the start of the second Main Game. Being a participant of the Death Game, she wears a collar device. Personality Reko seems intimidating and assertive, appearing rough around the edges, especially in comparison to her milder female companions such as Nao and Kanna. However, she's generally friendly and has a "big sister" vibe. She seems to act kinder to those who may be seen as "weak"; this is shown when Reko immediately comforts Kanna when hearing about her sister and treats her more gently. Though, apparently, this was a change to her previous personality before Alice was arrested for murder. Alice also describes Reko as having always been overflowing with talent and charisma from an early age. And that she's a much more put-together person than he is. However, Reko tends to be quick to panic and is afraid of the dark and superstitious of things like ghosts. She is known for alternating between the masculine pronoun "ore" and the more neutral pronoun "watashi." She has great reflexes and has a great memory. History Background Reko has liked music ever since she was a kid; classical, folk, heavy metal... she listened to all of it. Around grade school, she started to compose and write lyrics. Her AI recalls, "People praised me, and my parents were just plain happy." However, once everybody started to call her a "gifted child", she began to receive more attention. She started to make music that her heart wasn't in, due to her parents wanting attentions and "old bastards wanting money." In middle school, Reko rebelled. She was a rocker, "she made tons of songs nobody ever wanted." But even then, she still received tons of attention. Even her spirit had to give in. Starting from high school, her spirit had died. She didn't even feel angry; her activity "dried up." She had tons of chances to be famous, but she destroyed all of them. Reko was the industry's "problem child." Everybody kept a distance from her. When she couldn't gather members, she borrowed Alice to make a band. Eventually getting URSHEEN the keyboard player; STRONGHOLD the bass guitar; and with herself RECO for the guitar and vocals; Alice largely worked in the background, though on stage he was on the drums. They formed the band Samurai Yaiba. However, two and a half years ago, Alice murdered Sou Hiyori—which caused Reko to lose her ability to sing any song made by the band, as she was too shocked. The Death Game Relationships Family When asked about her family by Sara, her AI answers, "...I like my mom. Though she's a little weird. She's affectionate... and I cause her lots of trouble. Yeah, I gotta show my appreciation more." "My old man... Well, he's a good guy... But let's say he gives in to temptation. He's not the most true to his convictions. I hated him for the longest time... But he's woken up now, and gone back to his plain and simple personality." After Alice got arrested, Reko left music. At the time, she wrote in her diary, which is rare: she wrote that music, the thing she had poured her soul into all this time, suddenly felt like a cold series of notes. She started to wonder if that was how it sounded to people who didn't care about it. She always thought she didn't care about Alice, and she never listened to him. However, she maybe was a little jealous of her normal brother and acted that way out of spite. Reko thinks family is important and wants to show appreciation to her parents. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia * Reko's former band, Samurai Yaiba, is written as 36雷818 in Japanese, which is a number pun. Notably, 雷 means "thunder". *Her likes are listed as her bongos and live concerts in her character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up her first name are and . *She has a 7.7% chance of winning the Death Game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Females